


The Birds and the Bees

by erucchii



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Family, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magnus giving inappropriate information, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, his son came into the living room, asking, "Daddy, how did you put a bun in papa's oven?" …'Yes,' Magnus thought, 'he is definitely going to kill Jace.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, it belongs to Cassandra Clare

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Charlie, Magnus and Alec's 6 years old son, asked. The boy, who inherited Alec's messy black hair, and brilliant blue eyes, was still in his pyjama, and socks on his feet when he went to Magnus in the living room. 

The warlock turned his attention from the old episode of the Naked Chef he was watching, and looked at his son. "Sure, sweetheart. What is it?" 

The child frowned at the endearment before climbing up the couch, and sat on Magnus's lap. Then, he looked at Magnus seriously, before saying, "Uncle Jace said to ask you when papa is not here. Since papa is still sleeping, I decided to ask you now." 

Magnus looked at his son, half-amused, and half-worried. Charlie was a clever child for his age, and was able to converse properly. However, he was worried when Charlie started the sentence with 'Uncle Jace said'. It always ended up with something that will definitely make Alec angry, or annoyed, or stressed out, and they can't have that. "So, what did Uncle Jace said?" he asked, urging Charlie to continue. He wanted to get it out of Charlie before Alec woke up. 

"Daddy, how did you put a bun in papa's oven?" Apparently, Charlie had also inherited Alec's bluntness.

Magnus nearly choked on his saliva. When Alec and him found out that their expecting again, they decided to be truthful with Charlie about where the baby comes from. However, they didn't go into details. He must have heard the term from Jace when the blond babysat Charlie. He mentally made a note to fill Jace's room with ducks when he has the chance. 

"Daddy, are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered after Charlie broke him out of his train of thoughts. 

"So, how did you put a bun in papa's oven?" Charlie asked again. His eyes were wide as he looked at his father curiously. 

Magnus sighed. Scratch the duck torture. He was going to kill Jace instead. "Well, it's like the birds and the bees." 

"But daddy," Charlie pursed his lips. "That doesn't make sense. You and papa are neither a bird, nor are you a bee." 

Magnus ran a hand through his hair. 'Why does shadowhunters have to teach their kids, nephews, and grandkids to be so damn sensible?' he thought. "Okay…" he turned off the television, and looked at Charlie. "Well, you know how boys and girls have different private parts, right?" 

Charlie nodded. "I have a penis, and girls like Caitlyn have a vagina." Caitlyn was Jace and Clary's one-year old daughter. 

Magnus stifled a groan. Yes, of course shadowhunters also have to be logical and teach their kids the proper names for their private parts. Magnus shook his head. That will actually make his job easier though, he thought. "So, anyways," he cleared his throat, his face growing hot for some reason, "boys will release this special fluid called semen, which contains sperms. When boys release this fluid inside girls, the special egg that the girls release may accept the sperm, and then, a baby is made." 

"But daddy, papa is not a girl." Charlie was once again frowning, and there was confusion in his eyes. 

At this point, Magnus felt like pulling hair. After another sigh, he continued, "Papa has this special organs that enables him to produce the special egg like a girl. But not all boys have what papa has." 

Charlie made an "oh" sound, and a nod. Then, he scrunched up his face again. "But papa has a penis, so how did daddy put the s-semen inside papa?" 

Magnus covered his face with a throw pillow, and groaned. Why was he the one who had to explain about sex to his six years old son? 

"Daddy, are you okay? Should I call papa?" 

Immediately, Magnus removed the pillow. "No, don't disturb your papa. He had a rough night, and needs all the rest he can get." 

"The babies were kicking and jumping again?" Charlie asked. 

A soft smile appeared on Magnus's face. "Yeah, they were kicking and jumping again." It was a surprise for Magnus and Alec when they learnt that Alec was pregnant again, and this time with twins. He didn't think it was possible a second time, mostly because he was supposedly sterile. 

"Can I make breakfast for papa?" Charlie asked out of the blue. 

"Don't you want to listen to the rest of the story about how I put a bun in your papa's oven?" Magnus asked, quoting Jace. 

Charlie shook his head. "I can listen to it later. Right now I want to make breakfast for papa, and when he wakes up, we'll surprise him with breakfast in bed." 

Magnus grinned. "As you wish, buttercup," he said. "Why don't you wash your hands, and wait for me in the kitchen? I'm sure we can make your papa's favorite breakfast." 

Charlie was too excited that he didn't send a disapproving look at Magnus for the endearment the warlock used. An excited "Okay" was heard from Charlie before he sprinted off to the kitchen, followed by Chairman Meow. Magnus, on the other hand was grinning widely, thankful to whichever deity or whatever that managed to distract Charlie's mind from their "where babies come from" talk. 

He stood up, and stretched. Now that he escaped from all the awkwardness, he could concentrate on having fun with Charlie in the kitchen, making breakfast for Alec. 


End file.
